Lighting fixtures used in gymnasiums or other sporting arenas, factories and other high-bay lighting applications or environments often contain hot-running light bulbs. These light bulbs produce a substantial buildup of heat in the lighting fixtures that can damage componentry including ballasts, refractors, housings, etc. The heat build up can also cause premature failure of the light bulbs. Because these fixtures are typically mounted well out of easy reach, maintenance is extremely difficult, so long life of the fixture and light bulbs is extremely desirable.
Oftentimes, such fixtures are provided with safety thermostats that cut off power to the light bulbs if certain safety limit temperatures are exceeded. While this may prevent damage to the fixtures and premature bulb failure, it is obviously undesirable since the lighted gymnasium, factory, etc. will go partially or completely dark in such circumstances.
Embodiments of the present invention prevent heat buildup in such lighting fixtures without interfering with the normal and expected appearance or operation of the lighting fixtures. They thereby improve fixture reliability and bulb longevity and minimize the chances of safety shut-off due to fixture overheating. Embodiments of the present invention also prevent the unintentional escape of debris from the lighting fixtures.